Rebecca Black
'''Rebecca Black. '''The singer of Friday and a bunch of other songs that no one listens to. Rebecca Black is the lesbian daughter of Broly and Elsa. She was raised to be the next Legendary Super Saiyan, but she decided to start singing a bunch of crappy songs. She made millions from her Friday music video and from iTunes sales. She is opposed to Viacom Inc., and she tried to kill Fred Figglehorn and Skodwarde. She moved to Koridai (her mother's worst enemy). She became a Bungholian when she moved to Koridai. She registered as a member of the The Wumbo Party She became friends with Big G's bratty daughter Mars. Custody Battle She was the spark of the war between Arendelle and Planet Vegeta/Neo Saiyan Empire. Broly wouldn't let Elsa see Rebecca Black. That incident first sparked a custody battle which turned into a full scale war. Broly and Elsa mobilized troops and most of the war was fought in Arendelle. Broly and Elsa made up and are back together. 4 Years Later When Broly died and Elsa disowned her, Vladimir Alexander Romanov adopted her and took care of her because her parents were assholes and buttholes. Vladimir's best friend Brawly became her adopted uncle. He gave Rebecca her first surfboard and he told her that she is always welcome in Dewford Town. (Until Vladimir needed asylum in Dewford Town after the coup) Her new best friend is May because Mars wanted to stay in Koridai. When scientists for Scientology revived Broly. He went to Dewford Town to claim custody for Rebecca. Brawly let Rebecca go with Broly without problems. Broly and Rebecca moved to Koridai to get away from Kakarot's super-saiyan bullshit. Likes * Fridays * Hermann Fegelein * Broly (because he is her Father) * Queen Elsa (until she disowned her) * Vladimir Alexander Romanov (he raised her when Broly died and Queen Elsa disowned her) * Brawly (her adoptive uncle) * Justin Bieber (he is her cousin because his mom is Anna) * Fred Figglehorn (same as Bieber) Dislikes * Adolf Hitler * Mondays * The sick fuck ('nuff said) * The Hannah Montana Wars (she hates Hannah Montana) * Caligula Caesar (her mother's rival) * Fat Bastard (a gluttonous pile of fuck and shit) * Yo Momma (she didn't get that Thursday came before Friday) * Michael Jackson (creepy bastard) * Bill Cosby (again, 'nuff said) Family * Broly (Father) * Queen Elsa (Mother) * Paragus (grandfather) * Former King of Arendelle (grandfather) * Former Queen of Arendelle (grandmother) * Destiny Hope (Half Sister) * Anna (aunt on the mother's side) * Fred Figglehorn (cousin) * Justin Bieber (cousin) * Taylor Swift (aunt on the father's side) Adoptive Family * Vladimir Alexander Romanov (adoptive father) * User:BrawlyTheGymLeader (adoptive uncle) * Britney Spears (adoptive mother because Britney is Vladimir's girlfriend) lmao she can suck my dick she hot af, we actually had sex my dick so hard * Category:Characters Category:Real People Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Villains Category:LGBT Category:Hated Characters Category:Losers Category:Annoying Category:Humans